X-Men
The X-Men are a group of mutants dedicated to using their powers to better the relations of mutants and normal human beings. The group was revealed to the public during the mutant revelation and went into hiding, before confronting Juggernaut during his attack on a dam. The incident helped to better the public image of mutants. History Beginnings The X-Men were formed by Charles Xavier. He recruited Wolverine, Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops. Nightcrawler joined the team right before the group tested Toad, who chose to not join. Shadowcat and her parents met with Charles the day after she gained her powers and the team unsuccessfully tried recruiting Rogue, but failed thanks to the intervention of Mystique, who posed as members of the team to deceive her into believing the team was comprised of mutant hunters. The team then worked towards recruiting Spyke, who did not wish to join the group until the team gave him the ultimatum of remaining in jail for a crime he did not commit or giving the group a chance. Following this, Rogue joined the team after both saving Jean after she was kidnapped and choosing not to fight against the group with the Brotherhood, a group of teenaged mutants. Nightcrawler also discovered Mystique, an adversary of the team, was his mother. All of the school-aged X-Men were enrolled into Bayville High School, where Scott and Jean already attended at the time of the rapid changes to the roster. Battle at Asteroid M Magneto used Asteroid M to provide sanctuary for mutants that won their one-on-one matches against another mutant. With the X-Men unaware of the matches, many of them were attacked by members of the Brotherhood along with Mystique and Sabretooth and learned of the battles's purpose until after losing or winning. The members of the X-Men that arrived on Asteroid M after winning their battles, which included Charles, Storm, Jean and Rogue, were kept in Decompression chambers. Prior to Charles being placed in his chamber, he instructed Wolverine to lose his battle against Sabretooth. Wolverine gathered the X-Men after purposefully losing and the group was joined by Toad and Mystique in journeying to the asteroid. The resulting battle caused the X-Men and Brotherhood to nearly be crushed by the falling asteroid before it was destroyed by Cyclops and his brother Alex Masters, who the group had recently found. New recruits In the months following the asteroid conflict, the X-Men expanded its membership to include a team of new recruits, which comprised of Iceman, Cannonball, Berzerker, Sunspot, Magma, Multiple, Boom Boom, Jubilee and Wolfsbane. Their enlistment into the group caused Wolverine to conclude the team would need more instructors, which occurred when the original students became instructors. Boom Boom was with the group for two months before leaving the team after her father tried getting her to use her powers to help him steal. Beast joined the team after the group aided him in gaining control of himself after his mutation occurred and he became an instructor, having already served as teacher at Bayville High. Avalanche joined the group for a short time, but did not remain with the team after being accused of joyrides to the group's vehicles, which in actuality were taken by the new recruits. Reveal Mystique broke Scarlet Witch out of her mental facility. She aligned her with the Brotherhood and the X-Men were called in by Charles to respond to the Brotherhood after they were spotted at the mall. There, the X-Men defeated the Brotherhood and were then confronted by Scarlet Witch, who took the team out with ease. The X-Men were put through rough training by Charles, who voiced his frustration with the team not being able to perform well during the seminars. The X-Men, with the exception of Cyclops, arrived to combat Magneto and the Acolytes, his new group. They were joined by the Brotherhood and betrayed by Quicksilver. The two teams were made to fall by Magneto and encountered a Sentinel. The teams combated it and were filmed, causing mutants to be revealed to the public. The X-Men and Brotherhood retreated after the Sentinel captured members of both groups and returned to the X-Mansion, which was in ruins following an explosion. Fortunately, Cyclops was able to save the new recruits and attacked Charles, who revealed himself as Mystique. In hiding The X-Men kept a low profile with the exception of busting out their captive teammates at Area 51 Return The mansion was rebuilt after this and the X-Men returned to Bayville High, where they were discriminated against for their powers. Their first day back was also the same day where the vote as to whether or not mutants could attend public schools would take place. Jean gave a speech on the matter that night while the X-Men defended everyone from the Brotherhood. In their first few weeks back at school, Kitty and Rogue saved Quicksilver, Scott and Jean became a couple after Scott was kidnapped by Mystique, Spyke left the group and Rogue lost control of her powers. Members Instructors *Charles Xavier *Wolverine *Storm *Beast Younger instructors *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Nightcrawler *Shadowcat *Rogue New recruits *Iceman *Cannonball *Berzerker *Sunspot *Magma *Multiple Former *Boom Boom *Spyke *Jubilee *Wolfsbane Allies *Acolytes Enemies *Brotherhood Trivia *Iceman was originally intended to be a member of the group from the beginning of the series, but was replaced by Spyke for diversity among the main cast. Spyke was later written out in "X-Treme Measures" and Iceman became more recurring. *The original line up of the team was Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Beast and Angel. The team was represented in "Under Lock and Key". *The group's oldest member is Wolverine. It's youngest is Multiple. References Category:X-Men